Anelvus
'''Anelvus', also known as The Ancestor, Grandmaster, Warlock, The Ascended One, Overking, and his most known nickname, Nomad, was a powerful battlemage who betrayed the Empire during the Third Era and founded the revolutionary order known as The Ascendants. As the last known survivor of the Old Ehlnofey, he was a very old one, born sometime during or prior to the Dawn Era, and played a major role in helping several powerful and very famous wizards, such as Arch-Mage Shalidor, who would later build the College of Winterhold, Loreth, a powerful enchanter responsible for creating the Staff of Chaos, the Underking, supposedly the Imperial Battlemage of Tiber Septim himself, Vanus Galerion, the founder of the Mages Guild, as well as a number of Dragon Priests, including Miraak, Ahzidal and Vahlok, three of the most powerful among them. As the last survivor of the Ehlnofey, Anelvus was both very respected and very feared for his power and bloodline. He was very proud of his heritage, even arrogant, to the point there was a running joke among the Legion about that. Though he did not consider members of other races inferior to him, he despised the way most High Elves act, claiming they had no right to claim godhood cause they were but a tainted version of the Aldmeri race, who in turn Anelvus claimed very also a tainted heritage of the Ehlnofey. This made him somewhat unpopular in the Summerset Isles, though he was one of the founding members of the Psijic Order. He also despised the "gods" of the Altmeri, the likes of Auri-El, Xarxes, and others. At some point during the Second or Third Era, Anelvus founded the Ascendants with the goal of bringing back the Ehlnofey race. Background Anelvus was born in Old Ehlnofey sometime during or prior to the Dawn Era. Therefore, his birth precedes the creation of Nirn. As the prince of his people, he was the son of King Archarya of Old Ehlnofey. His race supposedly descended directly from the Aedra, which in turn made them very proud of their power and divine status. When the world was created, Anelvus was among the Ehlnofey who stayed in the city after their world fell. Throughout an unknown amount of time, many of the race were believed to be dead. However, they came back eventually, and for that were known as Wanderers, for they were those who walked the world first. However, considering them tainted and imperfect, those of Old Ehlnofey refused to let them into the city. Anelvus was among the few who spoke for them, wishing to allow their entrance in the city, but had little support. It didn't take long for a civil war among the Old and New Ehlnofey to take place, which brought their race to near extinction, with Anelvus as the last remaining of the Ehlnofey heritage. As the world progressed and new races appeared, the Aldmeri were among them. They boasted themselves as the closest race to godhood. Anelvus despised them as much as he did with the Altmeri later on, saying they take too much pride in a tainted and weak heritage of the once proud Ehlnofey bloodline. Despite his pride, Anelvus was a benevolent individual. He was the master of many powerful and famous wizards that came during the Merethic Era and First Era, such as Vahlok, Shalidor, Loreth, Mannimarco, Vanus and the Underking, said to be either Zurin Arctus or Ysmir Wulfharth. For currently unknown reasons, his originally peaceful order, The Ascendants, suddenly became a threat after for also unknown reasons Anelvus betrayed the Empire, his faction becoming a revolutionary group which lasted until Anelvus' death. History Dawn Era Not much is known about the Dawn Era, mostly because Anelvus himself never talked too much about it. As the prince of his people, he was held in high regards by them, and by many considered a more worthy regent than his father, King Archarya, who was a very powerful and respected member of his race. When Lorkhan tricked the Aedra into creating Mundus, Anelvus and his father were among the members of the race who chose to stay on Nirn, and thus was born the Ehlnofey race. Even after the loss to some degree of his divine spark, Anelvus kept a high amount of divine power even when compared to the likes of his father, who was also considered very powerful. Unlike his father, however, Anelvus did not think Nirn and the Wanderers — those Ehlnofey who wandered around Nirn after its creation — were inferior to them, who'd later start calling themselves the Old Ehlnofey or True Ehlnofey. Regardless of Anelvus' attempts to convince his father and the elders to open the gates and allow the Wanderers into the city as well, Archarya did not listen to him. By most Old Ehlnofey, the Wanderers were considered tainted and unworthy, and as such were not allowed to enter the city of Old Ehlnofey. Foreseeing a civil war among his race, he convinced some of them, Wanderers and Old Ehlnofey alike, to go with him to another place of Nirn. Thus, when the war between the Wanderers and the Old Ehlnofey broke, Anelvus and a few others were long gone. It is not known what happened to the others who escaped alongside with him, though they are most likely dead or hidden somewhere. Anelvus himself never spoke about it, and would quickly change the subject whenever this question was brought out by someone. Merethic Era Aldmeri Nordic-Falmer War Dragon War First Era Alessia Role in the Rebellion Second Era Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Battlemages Category:Ehlnofey Category:Mages Guild Category:Archmage Category:Enchanters Category:Nobility Category:LadyEluned